


Give Me Just A Little More Time

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mid-film Deleted Scene, Misunderstandings, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. A full summary will live in the author’s notes, so you have to click to read it, but the premise is that this is technically canon divergent in the sense that I’m treating it as… a few deleted scenes in the middle, there. It’ll only make sense if you’ve seen the movie, and if you haven’t seen the movie it will definitely spoil you for it. Written in kind of a sketchy, lots-of-really-short-scenes style.





	Give Me Just A Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> Proper summary with spoilers in it: In Endgame, we saw Steve and Tony go back to 1970 to collect the tesseract and more Pym particles. Tony has a nice moment with his dad, they break into SHIELD/Camp Lehigh in Wheaton, NJ, and they manage to collect said tesseract and a few vials of Pym particles. Then the scene changes and they move on to the next thing. What they didn’t show us in Endgame is that Hank Pym had not yet perfected his Pym particles, and when Steve and Tony try to get back to 2023, it doesn’t work. And they’re trapped in the 70s.
> 
> That’s right. This, here, is the Stony Trapped in the 70s fic I said I was gonna write from the moment I saw Endgame.
> 
> This fic is a gift for [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/profile), who successfully bid on me for Marvel Trumps Hate 2018. Unfortunately I’m literally the worst, and I hit a brutal writer’s block and couldn’t get this out for SO LONG. I went through 3 or 4 different starts and none of them worked. Sheron’s prompts were so easy it’s laughable: not an AU, some misunderstanding, and smut if I could swing it. And for the longest time I couldn’t swing any of them. And then suddenly, this happened, and it happened fast.
> 
> Sheron, thank you so, so much for your infinite patience. It’s maybe shorter than I had hoped, but hopefully it hits all the buttons you wanted it to hit. There maybe isn’t as much ‘misunderstanding’ as I’d originally planned, but I hope there’s enough that you like it!
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song “Give Me Just A Little More Time” by General Johnson & The Chairmen of the Board. I literally looked for the Billboard Top 100 for 1970, and I looked at song titles, and as soon as I hit this one I didn’t look at anymore because this is the only one that could possibly fit this fic.
> 
> Thanks to [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/profile) for the quick, super amazing beta!!!

Steve meets Tony’s eyes, and together they hit the dials on the units strapped to their hands. Tony keeps calling it a Time GPS, but Steve thinks it deserves a weightier name than that. 

Steve blinks. Tony looks down at his wrist, hits the dial again. 

Nothing happens. He takes the little vial of Pym particles out of the compartment at his belt, shakes it, puts it back in, and hits the dial again. He looks up at Steve, reaching up to hit the retraction button for his helmet, eyes meeting Steve’s with trepidation. 

“Son of a bitch,” he sighs. 

+++++

“So we know he left SHIELD in 1989,” Steve says from the other side of the diner booth. Tony is working his way through a cheeseburger. Steve’s got some cash in his pocket, but they hadn’t expected to go back all the way to 1970, so all they can do is hope that, when they pay, no one looks too closely at the dates on the money until they’re well on their way. 

“And we know he was working with Bill Foster in 1975,” Tony tells him around a mouthful. “So some time in the next five years, he cracks the formula.” 

“But you don’t know when.” 

Tony shakes his head. “It’s not in the records.” 

“So, what, we watch and wait?” 

“Well, sure,” Tony says with a grin. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes, though. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

+++++

They don’t have enough cash for the long haul, so they both manage to pick up odd cash jobs – sweeping front stoops, unloading packages at the docks, Steve even spends a day on a fishing boat – until they have enough cash to rent an apartment. They find one for a good price in Midtown Village in Philadelphia, because it’s cheap, and none of the neighbours is going to look twice at two guys sharing an apartment, according to Tony. Steve blushes when he says it, but he can’t help but notice that the pairs of people they see on the street tend to be same-gendered, so he knows Tony is right. 

Besides, it’s only an hour commute to Wheaton, so they can work on the next steps of their plan. 

Tony hotwires a car and they go to New York and find a back-alley forger. They negotiate a couple of fake IDs, and a few degrees and certificates for Dr. Howard Potts. 

Steven Grant and Howard Potts drive back to Philly and put the car back where they found it, and settle in to wait. Steve grows his beard back so he’s less recognizable, and Tony shaves his off so he doesn’t stand out so much. 

+++++

Tony works his way into SHIELD quickly. A few more forged pieces of paper and one particularly memorable phone call where Steve pretended to be a former employer later, and they couldn’t help but hire him. Steve gets work with a construction company, and he’s faster and able to lift more than any other guy on the crew, so he works his way up pretty fast. 

It takes Tony six months to get close enough to Hank Pym to try to make small talk about the particle project – but Pym won’t share any details, and he definitely won’t let Dr. Potts work with him on it. 

+++++

“I’m just saying, he’s evil. He’s Hydra!” 

“I know, but everything we change about this timeline creates a new one. I showed you this.” 

“No, you drew me a scribbled line on a piece of paper and you scribbled over it again and again using words like ‘calamity’ and ‘universal destruction,’” Steve argues. 

They’re having the same conversation they’ve had countless nights before. They’re eating dry meatloaf and boiled potatoes (it had been Steve’s night to cook, so at least they’re not eating underdone omelets) at their small kitchen table. 

“Hydra or not, we’ve discussed this. If we decide to do something – if we do _anything_ , it will create a new timeline. Who knows what exposing Zola or Hydra now could do to this timeline? It could end this whole universe. You wanna be responsible for that?” 

“No, of course not, but –” 

“And while we’re at it, why don’t we save Barnes? We might be too late to save the Beatles, but you never know. What else can we fix? I mean, it won’t change _our_ timeline, but it might be fun to see what happens to this one!” 

“Tony, come on –” 

“You _know_ better, Cap. You know that every little thing we do here will have some effect on the entire timeline, will change their entire future.” 

“And we’re already doing it! You’re at SHIELD every day, working with Howard and Pym and Zola, and I’m supposed to believe you aren’t using your knowledge, your skills, to create things they might not figure out on their own?” 

Tony rolls his eyes, mutinously chewing a bite of meatloaf. “Even if we change things here, it creates a new timeline. Ours will stay the same.” 

“I’m just saying, we should think about it.” 

“Butterfly effect, Steve.” 

“Well, a future where Zola and Hydra are embedded inside SHIELD doesn’t turn out all puppies and rainbows, either,” Steve tells him, jaw twitching. 

Tony stares for a long time, then takes another bite of his meatloaf. 

Steve will admit to himself it might be the second time, ever, that he’s gotten the last word in an argument with Tony. Maybe the third. 

+++++

The tesseract is in a briefcase under the floorboards in Steve’s bedroom. There had been suspicion, at first, about two strange men who had been seen at SHIELD one day around the time it had gone missing, but no one sees Steve’s face again and Howard Potts escapes suspicion because, well, he’s still around, working hard with Howard Stark. They’d entertained the idea of putting it back until they can get working Pym particles, but they can’t risk SHIELD moving it before they’re ready to go back to 2023. 

Steve draws in the evenings. They sit side by side on the sofa in their little apartment with the television playing some sitcom or variety show, and Steve draws while Tony tinkers with calculations and formulas. 

Steve knows it frustrates him to no end that he hasn’t been able to get in Pym’s good graces enough to be invited to work on the project, and that he hasn’t been able to work out the formula on his own. 

Well, Steve thinks, he can just deal with it. Frustration is knowing that Tony is working at SHIELD every day, could get caught any day. Frustration is working some construction job because he can’t let anyone find out who he is. Frustration is being useless and not being able to do anything to change their situation or get them back to 2023, just waiting for Tony to do all the heavy lifting. 

When it grows dark, Steve goes for a walk. He sticks to the seedier parts of town, spends the night walking around dark alleys and unlit streets. He finds the creeps and the criminals and the drug dealers and he changes the world a little bit at a time. He can’t not. 

+++++

Every once in a while, if they go out for a burger or something, Steve catches Tony watching families. Little kids running around in their yards, being scolded to sit quietly at the table in the diner. Mothers and fathers smiling at each other and holding their babies and raising their families. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” he says one day. They’re watching a rerun of The Brady Bunch, and while neither of them is really paying attention, Tony has a half-smile on his face every time Cindy Brady has a speaking line. Steve is sure he’s thinking about Morgan. 

“What’s that?” Tony asks, looking up from his notebook full of math. 

“I know we had a deal. You weren’t supposed to – well, you were supposed to be there. To see Morgan grow up. You weren’t supposed to lose her and Pepper.” 

Tony tilts his head. “I haven’t. They haven’t even been born yet.” 

“Yeah, but –” 

“And for them, we’re only going to be gone a minute. We’ve been here six months, Steve, but we’re still going back at the same time we’d planned. We’ll arrive back in 2023 and they won’t even know I was gone.” 

Steve thinks about it for a long minute. “But you’re still here for six months, missing your wife and daughter.” 

Tony glances down, cheeks slightly pink. 

“Ex-wife,” he says. It sounds creaky, and he clears his throat and tries again. “Ex-wife and daughter.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Pep and I – we’re not actually together anymore. I mean, we live together, and I guess every once in a while we – but we’re not married. We ‘uncoupled’, it’s all the rage, but we’re not – we’re still _friends_. Just… we’re _just_ friends. And co-parents. With separate bedrooms.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Tony shrugs. “Better this way. We’re better at the friend thing anyway. And the most important part, the part where we’re Morgan’s parents, well, that’s never gonna change. So it’s good.” 

“You still wear your ring,” Steve says, nodding toward Tony’s left hand where a simple gold band adorns his third finger. 

Tony shrugs. “Didn’t see the need to take it off. I’m still committed to my family.” 

Steve doesn’t know what to say, so he goes back to his sketch. 

+++++

Now that he knows Tony isn’t with Pepper anymore – and how had they missed that? Had they really not talked to Tony in that long? Did Rhodey know? – he can’t stop thinking about it. 

Once, years and years ago, there’d been a moment. They’d been in the Quinjet, and Tony had been piloting but everyone else had been napping in the back. Steve hadn’t been able to sleep, too keyed up from the fight, so he’d sat up front with Tony and they’d talked. He doesn’t remember what they’d talked about. But there’d been a moment, barely an instant, where they’d looked at each other, and Tony had smiled, and Steve had thought to himself, sudden and unbidden, _What if I kissed him?_

It hadn’t been the first time he’d realized he’d found Tony attractive, but it _had_ been the first time he’d considered doing something about it. 

But Tony had been dating Pepper, and they’d been working together, and Steve still wasn’t 100% comfortable with navigating relationships – let alone queer ones – in modern times, so he’d let the moment go. Pushed down any feelings, and told himself that Tony was his teammate and friend, and that was it, and that was all he could ever be. 

But, what if? 

+++++

One night, Tony comes home from work and flops right onto the sofa. “It’s done,” he says. “Zola. I left a file in my filing cabinet, locked. Can’t tell them yet because I can’t explain how I know, but before we go I’ll tell my Dad. He invited me over for dinner again, but I can’t… I can’t go. My mom. Baby-me. Just… not a good idea.” 

He wipes a hand down his face roughly. 

“Thank you, Tony,” he says. 

“The file has Zola, Hydra, even Barnes,” Tony answers. “All of it. Who knows, maybe it’ll save this timeline all the pain and horror of ours.” 

Steve doesn’t have words. He knows Tony hadn’t wanted to. That Tony had done it for Steve’s peace of mind. 

“Bet baby-you is pretty damn cute,” he settles for saying. 

“Baby-me is the cutest baby you’ll never see in your lifetime.” 

“When we get back to 2023 I want pictures,” Steve grins. 

Tony laughs, and the sound is like music to Steve’s ears. 

That night, he doesn’t go out prowling the streets of Philadelphia. 

+++++

They’re watching The Carol Burnett Show when it happens. Steve isn’t sure if he’s the one who’d started it or not. Tony is leaning against his side, stealing pieces of popcorn from Steve’s bowl (Steve is always hungry, and he not-so-secretly eats junk food when he’s stressed and, well, they’re still trapped in 1970 so he’s mildly stressed) while they watch. He laughs at all the right times, and Steve loves this show and doesn’t understand why no one added it to his notebook list back when he was playing catch-up on popular culture. He’s going to have to have words with somebody. 

Tony looks up at him when Steve is laughing, and his face changes – it softens around the edges, and Tony’s eyes do that thing they do, where they’re huge and beautiful and Steve can’t stop staring at him. Tony’s smile fades, but he’s not frowning, he’s just looking up at Steve, and Steve is looking down and he’s not laughing anymore, either. 

It’s over in an instant. Tony looks away, eyes down on the floor, his whole body tensing, and Steve realizes this had been another moment. Not just a _what if I kissed him_ moment, but a _I **need** to kiss him_ moment. 

And he’ll be damned if he lets this one go by him again. Tony had nearly died in space, they’d both nearly died countless times, they’d been through so much. And Steve is tired of not taking chances. 

He puts the bowl of popcorn to the side, and reaches over and takes Tony’s face in his hand. Steve had liked his beard, but he likes the smooth skin there now. He tips Tony’s head back up to face him, and meets his eyes again. 

“Steve?” Tony asks, eyes flickering in the low light from the television. The sound of it, the audience laughter, fades away. 

“Tony,” Steve says, helpless. He doesn’t know what else to say, though. _Sorry it took so long_? “Stop me if you don’t want this,” he decides. 

“Want what?” Tony asks, but his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and Steve chases it, tilting his head down and slotting his lips against Tony’s and finally, finally kissing him. 

Tony freezes for half a second, but then his hands are up, gripping around Steve’s face, fingers digging into Steve’s beard as Tony kisses him back, lips sliding and tongue hot and dipping between Steve’s lips to explore his mouth. 

Steve moans, drops his hand from Tony’s chin and wraps it around the back of his neck instead, holding him in place and deepening the kiss. 

Tony shifts, turning his body and swinging his leg over Steve’s lap, and he kicks the popcorn bowl and popcorn goes everywhere, but Steve doesn’t care because Tony Stark is straddling his lap, fingers digging into Steve’s face, body warm and heavy and solid on Steve’s thighs. Steve has to tilt his head up now, and Tony is guiding the kiss, driving it deeper and harder and wilder. Steve slides his hands down to wrap around Tony’s waist, and his hands feel big and clumsy and ridiculous around Tony’s middle, but Tony shifts and rolls his hips a little, wriggling, and Steve just wants to touch and touch and touch. 

“Shit, Steve,” Tony mutters, breaking his mouth away on a gasp. “What’s happening?” 

“Something I shoulda done a long time ago,” Steve admits, and he stands up, holds Tony against him and carries him to Steve’s bedroom, peppering kisses on Tony’s bare jaw and down his neck and over to his ear as he walks. 

“Oh, jesus, seriously, you’re a menace,” Tony gasps, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Steve lays him on the bed, kissing him all the while as he sinks to follow him, pressing Tony into the mattress. 

“I thought my life was weird enough,” Tony says, sounding a little hysterical. “I’m trapped in 1970 working with my own father, that should have been the top of the weirdness scale.” 

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve says, catching his mouth in another kiss as he pushes at Tony’s shirt. 

Tony moans, grinding his hips up into Steve’s. “Yep, shutting up.” 

Steve laughs into his mouth, then pulls back and gets up onto his knees, straddling one of Tony’s thighs. He pulls his shirt up over his head, tossing it off the bed, and Tony grins up at him. “Nice,” he says. 

“What did I just tell you?” Steve asks, one side of his mouth quirking up. 

“Oh, I like it when you tell me what to do,” Tony grins, and Steve snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay! Okay, sorry, I’m just… a little upside down right now,” Tony says, pushing himself up and away into a sitting position. He pulls his shirt off, and Steve glances down. He likes what he sees – the scars from Tony’s arc reactor are faint, but he can still see them. Otherwise, Tony may not be the ‘peak of human perfection’, but Steve still feels a swell of arousal low in his belly. 

“Nice,” he says, leaning forward for another kiss. 

This time, they roll as they’re making their way back to lying on the bed, mouths moving together, and then Tony is over him, kissing him. 

Steve lets his hands roam over Tony’s back, down his sides, up his chest and over his shoulders. He can’t get enough of touching Tony, actually. And, now that he thinks about it, actually – Steve lets his hand slide down Tony’s back, all the way to his ass, and squeezes the full, round curve of it. 

Tony groans, grinding his hips down, and Steve squeezes harder. Tony’s ass is gorgeous, and Steve had never thought he’d get to feel the perfection of it in his hands. He can feel his own cock harden more in his jeans. 

“Pants off,” Tony murmurs against his lips. “Pants off would be better.” 

“Not arguing,” Steve gasps into his mouth, and Tony rolls off in one quick movement, and they’re both reaching for their own flies, working their pants off and down. Steve hooks his thumbs into his socks on the way down, half-sitting up and half putting his legs in the air to speed up the process, and sees Tony doing the same thing. It’s not a sexy pose for either of them, but it is efficient, so they’re both nude in no time. 

Tony moves to roll back onto Steve again, but Steve holds him back, eyes raking up and down Tony’s body. His cock is hard, decently long. His abs are tight and rippling, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. 

“You need a sec, there, Cap?” 

“I like looking at you,” Steve says, mildly defensive. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, then leans forward and kisses him again. This time, it’s slower, but he deepens it quickly, using his tongue to try and taste every inch of Tony’s mouth. 

Tony moans, pushes closer until their hips touch, until their erections are pressed up against one another, until every grind and shift of his hips is a tease to Steve’s cock. 

“I’ve got vaseline in the drawer,” Steve gasps, hands clenching on Tony’s ass again. 

“Yeah? You, uh, you got a preference?” Tony pulls back to look into Steve’s eyes, searching. He looks unsure again, and Steve wants to take them back to that place where things had been lighthearted and fun. 

He winks. “Thought you might want to take a shot at America’s Ass,” he grins. He can feel his cheeks flushing, but he keeps the grin in place. 

Tony bursts out laughing, and Steve feels flooded with relief. “Oh my god, I always forget what a troll you are,” he says, dropping his forehead to Steve’s chest as he laughs. 

Steve just climbs over him and reaches for the bedside drawer. 

“I’m not even gonna ask why you have vaseline in your drawer,” Tony says, still laughing. 

“Probably for the best,” Steve tells him, leaving the lid on the nightstand and climbing back over onto his own side of the bed with the jar in hand. He holds it out for Tony with a grin, diving in for another quick kiss. 

“You want more foreplay?” Tony asks him, smile softening into something slightly more serious. 

“I just want you to touch me,” Steve says, and he leans in for a longer kiss. “I just want this.” 

“Okay, honey,” Tony smiles indulgently, eyes bright. He takes the jar from Steve and gestures with a nod of his head. “Over on your stomach, let me make you feel good.” 

Steve thrills a little at the endearment, rolling onto his belly as instructed. That little bit of pressure on his dick feels good, and he spreads his legs. 

Tony runs a hand down his spine, and Steve shivers. Tony’s fingers caress his ass, teasing at the top of his crack. 

“Look at you,” Tony whispers, and Steve realizes he’d been moving, writhing a little in place. 

He forces himself still, and he’s rewarded with Tony taking his hand away to dip his fingers in the jar of vaseline. 

A moment letter, slick fingers are running down the sensitive skin between Steve’s cheeks, dipping into the furl of his hole. Tony teases at him with one finger for a moment, sliding it around and applying the slick, and then he dips the tip of his finger inside. 

Steve takes a deep breath, pushes his legs a little further apart. 

Tony leans over him, pressing kisses to Steve’s shoulders and back and the back of his neck, shallowly pushing that single finger in and out of Steve’s body. 

After a minute, Tony pulls away, applies more slick and then he’s back, two fingers this time. Steve feels it stretch, and he’ll admit it’s been a long damn while since he’s had anything back there besides his own fingers, so it’s right and it takes him a minute to relax into it. 

“Doin’ okay, honey?” Tony asks against his skin. “Need me to slow down?” 

“No,” Steve says on a moan. “Don’t stop, it’s good, Tony.” 

“Shh, okay, I got you,” Tony says, pressing those two fingers in slowly, slowly, all the way in. He twists his wrist a little, and then the pads of his fingers are pressing against Steve’s prostate, rubbing and pressing and teasing as he slides his fingers in and out. 

He cries out, because it’s so, so good. 

“You sensitive here?” Tony asks him, fingers moving a little faster, putting on a little more pressure. “Feel okay?” 

“Yeah, it feels good,” Steve tells him, pushing his hips up to try and get Tony’s fingers deeper. 

Tony gently pulls out, comes back quickly with a third slick finger, and the stretch is satisfying this time – it stings, sure, but Steve knows he’s more relaxed, feeling more pleasure from it. The way his cock is hard and leaking a little into the bedding would also be a pretty good indication. 

“Come on, Tony,” Steve whispers. “Come on, please, that’s nice, I’m good.” 

“Yeah? Tony asks, but he pulls his hand away and his fingers out. Steve pushes up onto all fours, looks over his shoulder at Tony. Tony’s eyes are heavy lidded with desire, dark, and his lips are wet and pink. His cock is hard, and Steve’s own hangs heavy and full between his thighs. 

Steve watches him take more of the vaseline and spread it over his cock in a few quick strokes, then Tony moves up onto his knees and crawls behind Steve, getting up on his knees and sliding his cock back and forth between Steve’s cheeks. 

Then he’s pushing down on the small of Steve’s back, and Steve spreads his legs, his knees going out wider and he arches his back, doing what he can to make his ass look as enticing and inviting as possible, and Tony groans behind him. 

“Fuck, Steve, you’re so –” 

“Show me,” Steve interrupts, voice low and husky. 

Then there’s something slick and hard at his hole, and Tony is pushing his cock in, slow and steady, until he’s pushing in and the head breaches him, and Tony is thrusting shallowly, just the head of his cock pressing in and out of Steve’s hole, and it’s maddening, teasing. 

Steve is just gearing up to beg because he’s so turned on he might die, and then Tony is pushing in, all the way, sliding his hard cock all the way into Steve’s body. 

“Oh, god,” Steve gasps, luxuriating in the stretch and burn of it. “Oh, god, yeah.” 

“Oh, honey, you’re so – oh,” Tony is saying behind him, and then he’s pulling out almost all the way before he thrusts forward again. 

Tony starts a gentle rhythm, thrusting deep into Steve’s body with each slow thrust. Steve sighs in pleasure, cock swinging hard and full under his belly. Each thrust slides Tony’s cock over his prostate, and Tony keeps leaning forward to pepper kisses across Steve’s back, his hands sliding over Steve’s hips and waist. 

Tony speeds up his thrusts, putting a little more force behind them, and Steve cries out in pleasure. 

They stay that way for a long time, Tony working his cock into Steve’s body, spreading Steve’s hole wide around himself. Steve feels so good, he’s loving having Tony inside him, but he wants to move, wants to take Tony in deeper, wants to see Tony’s face consumed with pleasure. 

“Let me –” Steve gasps, moving to pull away. “I wanna –” 

“Wanna change positions, honey?” 

“Yeah, I want – I want to be on top,” he finally gets out, and Tony pets his spine as he pulls his cock all the way out. 

Steve doesn’t like the emptiness of it, but he knows he’ll feel full again, feel Tony inside him in just a minute. 

Tony climbs up beside him, laying on his back on the bed. His hair is damp with sweat, his skin glowing, and Steve leans over him, kissing him, pulling Tony’s tongue into his mouth in an echo of their lovemaking. 

He doesn’t break the kiss as he swings his leg over, climbs up and straddles Tony’s hips. Once he’s there, he does pull up and straighten his back, and then he grabs the jar of slick and puts some on his fingers, reaching behind his hips to take hold of Tony’s cock, spreading it over the hard flesh. 

He holds Tony’s cock steady at the base, shifts his hips and then he slides down onto Tony’s cock in one slick slide. 

Tony moans, fingers digging into Steve’s thighs as he looks up at him, eyes wide and beautiful. 

Steve groans as he gets Tony all the way into him, shifting his hips back and forth a little to put pressure on his own prostate. Tony feels amazing in him. 

Tony moves one hand off Steve’s hip and dips his fingers into the open jar of slick, then wraps his fingers around Steve’s cock. 

“Oh, god,” Steve gasps, and then he raises himself up on his knees and thrusts down, setting a fast pace, fucking himself down on Tony’s cock as Tony strokes him, fingers hot and tight and lightly calloused. 

“That’s it,” Tony groans, watching him. “Look at you, god.” 

“Tony!” Steve cries, and he throws his head back, grinding and rolling his hips down. 

“You close, honey? Feel good?” 

“Please, please,” Steve keens, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands on Tony’s thighs. He thrusts down over and over, whole body shaking as Tony’s cock hits his prostate, as Tony’s hand strokes his cock. 

It takes him slowly, the orgasm, but it rushes over him unstoppably. His balls draw up, feel tight and sensitive where they’re slapping down against Tony’s belly. His cock is slippery with precome, and his whole body starts to shake as he gets closer and closer. 

Finally, finally, his vision goes bright, his arms and legs tense and his hips grind down and his prostate feels like it’s sending electricity through his whole body. His cock jerks in Tony’s hand, and he comes, shooting hotly over Tony’s chest and belly. 

“Oh, that’s it, that’s it honey,” Tony croons, stroking him through it. “You’re beautiful like this, come on.” 

Steve shivers as the last few spurts dribble out of him, over Tony’s hand, still gently stroking him through it. 

“Are you close?” Steve asks him, feeling hot and tingling and wonderful. “Tony, god, you – you feel amazing,” 

Steve rolls his hips, shivering a little because he’s oversensitive, but it feels good, too. 

“It’s okay, honey, you don’t have to –” 

“Are you close?” Steve asks again, picking up the pace a little. He’s still slick, and he’s satisfied, but he wants to feel Tony come, wants to make Tony feel as good as he does right now. 

“Jesus, yes, how could I not be, when you – oh, god, Steve, honey…” Tony trails off as his hands go back to gripping Steve’s hips, and Tony thrusts up into him, meeting Steve’s own as he rides faster and faster. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m gonna –” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve chants, interrupting him, and then Tony is crying out, grinding his hips up, and Steve is slicker inside, hot and wet and full. 

He slows to a stop, then slowly bows his back, leaning down to take Tony’s lips in a gentle, breathless kiss. 

Tony kisses him back, still shivering a little, and then Steve pulls away and slides up, off Tony’s softening cock. 

He flops onto the bed beside Tony, reaches over the side of the bed and snags his T-shirt, using it to wipe his own come off Tony’s chest and belly. 

“Wow,” Tony says on a breathy chuckle. “Wow.” 

“Wow,” Steve agrees with a grin, dropping the T-shirt of the side of the bed and pulling Tony to his chest. He presses a kiss to Tony’s temple, and they lay there together. 

+++++

When Steve wakes up, Tony is already awake. It’s Sunday, so neither of them are expected anywhere, but Tony is sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed, turned just enough so he can see Steve’s face. 

“I need to apologize to you,” Tony says, voice sounding hoarse and rough. 

Steve had hoped to wake up with Tony in his arms, but obviously something is bothering him. 

“What for?” Steve sits up, pushing himself back against the headboard and letting the blankets pool around his waist. 

“I shouldn’t have – I should have been more sensitive about how hard this is for you. I know it’s difficult, knowing she’s – I know you must be lonely. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of that.” 

Steve blinks, staring at Tony. Is this some kind of joke? Is this – is Tony serious? 

“It’s very early in the morning,” Steve says, voice measured. “And I sort of had most of my brain cells fucked out of me last night, so I’m going to need you to be very, very clear about what you’re trying to say to me right now.” 

Tony sighs. “I know it’s hard for you, that Carter is so close, that you could just go – go see her, and she would, well, she’d obviously. Of course. She lost you, too, I know. So it’s hard, I told you we couldn’t change anything but you _could_. If you wanted. I know that’s hard. I shouldn’t have, have used that. For my own advantage.” 

“Tony,” Steve says, and he can see it in Tony’s shoulders, the way he’s hunched in on himself. Honestly, Steve would have expected him to be a little more confident, a little less unsure, but last night had thrown them both for a loop. “Tony, I’m not… Peggy is married. She has kids. She’s… she’s moved on.” 

“Yeah, but you –” 

“And so have I,” Steve finishes. “Tony, last night wasn’t about me, I don’t know, feeling lonely, or anything. Last night was about… taking an opportunity that I missed the first time around.” 

Tony looks back up at Steve, meeting his eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. God, Tony, you drive me crazy sometimes – most times – but I… I’ve always felt –” 

“Don’t,” Tony says, lurching forward and kissing him. “Don’t say anything, honey.” 

Steve kisses him back, winding his arms around Tony and pulling him close. He wants to say it. Wants to tell Tony he’s amazing, that Steve can’t imagine his life without him, and that he has feelings, even if he can’t quite find the words to describe what those feelings are. 

But it can wait. They’ve got time. 

+++++

“When I couldn’t see you, after the Accords, couldn’t talk to you – it was horrible,” Steve says later, into the skin of Tony’s belly. “And then I almost lost you. I never want to do that again.” 

“You could have called,” Tony points out, running his fingers gently through Steve’s hair. It’s getting long, but Steve doesn’t want to cut it until they’re ready to go back. 

“I know. I didn’t know what to say.” 

“No, I suppose not,” Tony agrees, and drops the subject. 

+++++

“I think he’s getting close,” Tony says one night over dinner. It’s soup, because Steve still hasn’t learned to cook much, but they’re both tired of meatloaf. 

“Can you get any closer?” Steve asks around a mouthful of bread roll. 

“I’m trying,” Tony says, shaking his head and slurping his spoon. Steve is trying to keep his eyes off Tony’s mouth but it’s not going all that well. 

Tony grins, as though he can read Steve’s thoughts. 

“I know. I’m just… antsy. I don’t like not being able to help.” 

“Yeah, you never were very good at sitting idle, were you?” 

“It’ll be fine. You’re doing great.” 

Tony’s cheeks flush a little, and they go back to eating. 

After dinner, they watch Laugh-In, and Tony tinkers with a small tool he’s building. 

“What’s that?” Steve asks him, shifting a little closer and putting his arm around Tony’s back. Tony glances up at him like he’s surprised by the contact – he must have been deep in thought. 

“Working on a little spy camera,” Tony shrugs. “If I can plant it in Pym’s lab, maybe I can keep an eye on his progress even when I’m not there. And without asking him.” 

“Asking him _would_ sound suspicious after a while,” Steve agrees. “So, how’s it work?” 

“Well, it’s gotta be closed circuit, of course. Cameras exist, even film cameras, but I’m having to miniaturize it so he doesn’t notice. The tech doesn’t exist, but I’ve taken enough security cams apart to know the basics.” 

Steve kisses Tony’s temple, chest full of pride at Tony’s ingenuity. 

Tony hesitates for a moment, then leans forward and puts the small device and his screwdriver down on the coffee table in front of them. “Yeah, I can’t do much more tonight anyway, I need to pick up some more parts tomorrow.” Tony grins and wraps his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, pulls him into a kiss and starts to lean back, laying on his back on the couch and dragging Steve along with him. Steve happily follows, plunging his tongue into Tony’s mouth with a groan. 

+++++

They’re having sex every night. It’s amazing, and Steve has never felt this way before. But they only go to Steve’s bed together, and while they’re wrapped up in one another’s arms when Steve falls asleep, he always wakes alone, the other side of the bed cold. 

“Do I snore?” Steve asks one morning over oatmeal, keeping his voice light. 

“What?” 

“I mean, I would have thought the serum would have done something about that, but I’m not exactly in a position to know, am I?” 

“What are you talking about, Steve?” 

“You don’t… you don’t stay. At night. Do I snore? Do I run too hot?” 

Tony blinks, looking slightly taken aback. “Did you want me to sleep with you? I mean, _sleep_ sleep with you?” 

“Of course,” Steve says. Had Tony not realized that? 

“Oh. Okay, I mean, if you want,” Tony says, and he smiles but it’s not quite in his eyes again. 

+++++

Another night, when they’re basking in the afterglow of particularly good sex, Steve is nuzzling at Tony’s chin. 

“I miss your beard,” he admits. “You don’t look like you without it.” 

“Want me to grow it back?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You could keep yours,” Tony says, grinning at him lasciviously. “Gotta admit I don’t mind beard burn on my thighs.” 

Steve blushes. Tony only shaves his cheeks in the morning. 

+++++

Steve isn’t a dumb guy. He’s not the most suave fella out there, he knows. But he _notices_ things. He notices that whenever he initiates any kind of touch with Tony, Tony turns it immediately into sex. 

Not that he’s complaining. Of course not – Tony is skilled and experienced and for someone without any enhancements he’s got a _lot_ of stamina. And Steve hasn’t exactly been _celibate_ but opportunities for relationships have been few and far between, so he’s _not_ complaining. 

But. It might be nice, sometimes, to just hold Tony on the couch in the evening without it turning to sex. To just have that intimacy. 

He also notices that Tony never talks about his feelings. But Steve can’t bring himself to say anything, either. He wants to. Every moment he spends with Tony in this new reality, where he can touch and kiss and really _talk_ to him, without all the bullshit – even though they do still argue – is wonderful, goes one step further to deepening Steve’s feelings. 

Tony works hard at SHIELD every day – doubly hard, as he tries to keep from advancing them too far scientifically, having to see his father every day and lying about who he is, having to work with Zola, and still trying to keep an eye on Pym so that when he manages to perfect the particles, they can steal them and be on their way. 

Steve is so impressed by him, he keeps trying to say it aloud, but every time he opens his mouth to talk about his feelings, as abstract as they are, Tony changes the subject or kisses him quiet. 

But, as a smart guy, Steve manages to work out that Tony is using sex to avoid talking about their feelings. He’s just not sure how to approach the subject. 

+++++

His opportunity to broach the subject of his feelings – and Tony’s avoidance of them – comes as a surprise. 

They’re necking on the couch, Tony laying on top of Steve and kissing him, hands roaming. Tony is kissing him deeper and deeper, grinding his hips down, but Steve can feel the difference. Steve’s got an erection, how could he not? But he can’t feel any answering hardness in Tony’s pants. 

Steve flips them over, presses Tony down into the cushions and undoes the fly of his pants, sliding his hand in, under the waistband of Tony’s underwear, and takes hold of his cock. It’s soft, but it’s still warm, and Tony doesn’t shy away from the touch, so Steve only hesitates for a moment before starts to stroke him. 

“That’s good, honey,” Tony whispers against Steve’s lips, grinding his hips and nipping at Steve’s ear, but he doesn’t get hard. 

“Tony? Is everything okay?” 

Tony sighs, head falling back and hands stilling on Steve’s shoulders. “You know what, Steve, it’s fine, you can just top tonight, okay?” 

Steve leans back, pulls up, and stares at Tony in disbelief. “What?” 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just – it’s been a long week, and I’m tired, you know? I managed to get that camera into Pym’s lab today so –” 

“If you’re tired, Tony, we don’t have to –” 

“Well, I mean, you’re obviously in the mood, so…” 

Steve pulls away completely, moving off Tony and tucking his underwear back into place before sitting back, on the far end of the couch. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony says, sitting up and face falling. He puts his hands up placatingly. “Sorry, I just thought you’d –” 

“If you’re not in the mood, or if you don’t want to do anything, Tony, then neither do I. I don’t want you to just, I don’t know, let me… use you.” 

Tony blinks. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Steve takes a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his face, back through his hair. Yeah, this conversation is going nowhere fast, and it’s time to stop talking around it. If there’s one thing Steve Rogers is good at, it’s being direct. 

“What is this to you?” he asks, eyes flicking up to meet Tony’s, to gauge his reaction. “This thing between us?” 

Tony looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “Hey, Steve, I didn’t – if you don’t want –” 

“Answer the question, please.” 

Tony pauses for a couple of beats. “Um. It’s nice. This is nice. A nice way to just, you know, be close to – to someone.” 

“Because, to me,” Steve says, holding Tony’s gaze steady, “this is a relationship. This is you and me, together, in a relationship.” 

Tony doesn’t say anything for a long time, just stares at Steve, dumbfounded. 

“Tony, the way I feel about you… I don’t have the words yet. I can’t… but it’s something real. It’s something real, and it means a lot, and I feel like you’re either not in this with me, or you don’t understand how in it I am. So I’m rectifying that part. If you didn’t know how I feel about you, you do now. You’re amazing, and I love spending time with you, I love being with you, I – well, shit, Tony, I love you. You have to know that.” 

“You what now?” Tony says, but his eyes are starting to crinkle at the outsides. 

“I love you.” 

“I thought you were, I don’t know… lonely. You needed to connect to someone, and I’m the only person around you can talk to, and –” 

“Needing to connect to someone is not the same as what we’ve been doing, Tony.” 

“Right, the sex. I thought you were just, I don’t know, going with the flow?” 

It’s Steve’s turn to look dumbfounded. “You are a certified genius with multiple PhDs,” Steve says after a moment. “You are the smartest man I have ever met, by far.” 

“That’s true,” Tony agrees. 

“But sometimes, Tony, you’re a real dummy.” 

“Yeah?” Tony says, and there’s a smile starting to creep over his face. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, and he leans into Tony’s space, slowly, and presses a gentle, sweet kiss over Tony’s lips. He keeps it fairly chaste, brushing his lips across Tony’s slowly, and then he pulls back. Tony’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright in the dim room. 

“Yep,” he says after a minute. “Yep, me too.” 

And Steve takes it for the declaration it is, and kisses Tony again and again. 

+++++

It’s only days later when Pym cracks the particle. It takes Steve and Tony a day to work out a plan to get them out of the lab – security is a little better since the _first_ time they’d stolen vials from Pym’s lab, but Pym at least trusts Howard Potts enough to not worry about leaving the man alone while he runs down to the main gate to deal with a visit from a General Grant Stevenson, who is apparently ‘quite irate’ over the phone. Steve had had fun with that one. 

Tony grabs a few vials of working Pym particles and meets Steve outside the gates. He doesn’t say goodbye to his father, but he does leave a copy of the Hydra and Zola files on his and Peggy Carter’s desks on his way out. 

They don’t worry about the apartment, about the meager possessions they’d bought, or about the fake IDs or their jobs. They stop long enough for Steve to shave and collect the tesseract, and then they suit up in the protective suits Tony had designed, putting the vials of Pym particles in their proper compartments. 

Tony double checks Steve’s Time GPS, then his own, then smiles. 

“See you soon,” Tony says with a wink behind his helmet, and then they both turn the dials and head back to 2023. 

END 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony both know that Steve is immune to any STIs due to the serum, so they don’t even start a conversation about condoms. You should always have a conversation about condoms, unless you have supersoldier serum in which case WOW.


End file.
